<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy On Me by Stylishthickems123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088682">Mercy On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylishthickems123/pseuds/Stylishthickems123'>Stylishthickems123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha MJ, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Wanda Maximoff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Pietro Maximoff, Omega Tony Stark, Science Bros, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, bruce is a scietist, howard stark is still alive, mentions of sexual abuse, military james rhodes, no powers au, tony is still a billionare but because he is a techinical geniu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylishthickems123/pseuds/Stylishthickems123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker, adopted by Tony Stark and James Rhodes presented as an omega a little while back. Its difficult trying to succeed in a world that expects you to fail, and peter knows it, tony knows it and Bruce definitely knows it, can they get their friends and family to see it as well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/ Thor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, other relationships will add later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DO NOT POST TO OTHER SITES!!!!!!</p>
<p>There is no specific update schedule cause I am not an organized person and my personal schedule is kinda iffy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday’s everyone hates Monday’s right? Whoever doesn’t hate Monday’s are probably psychopaths because Monday’s are horrible and should not exist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    That’s exactly how Peter felt at this moment. So far he’s had a pop quiz in every single one of his classes.  Maybe he wouldn’t be as annoyed as he is if he got a decent amount of sleep last night, but he didn’t because he has a freaking presentation for his speech class and he was up all night practicing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Parker are you done with your quiz you only have two minutes left.” Misses Johnson spoke. “I understand if you need a few more minutes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     He tried to hide his distaste of that sentence but he couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m done.” He said flatly handing her the exam. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She only ever does that to omegas stupid alpha. “I think your mama should teach you how to speak to alphas boy, your lucky enough to even be in this school don’t back talk me.” She ordered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I’m sorry, no I do not need any more time on the quiz. Would you like me to arrange them in alphabetical order?” He asked sweetly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you dear, of course.” She smiled triumphantly handing him the stack of papers. “Be a dear and mark them for me as well please sit at my desk. The answer sheet and red marker is by the computer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Peter drug his feet to her desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Fucking bitch’ he thought to himself plopping down in her desk chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And tomorrow I expect you to come to class in a business casual blouse, a skirt that stops at your fingertips,stockings, and a heel that has at least two and a half inches. That is school dress code for omegas."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "yes ma'am" he spoke and continued organizing the papers. he swallowed the lump in his throat, after all this is how she grades him, how all of his teachers grade him, even the Physical Education teacher is a knot-headed alpha. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The thing is its even a privilege to even be able to attend this school because they barely even allow betas, so if he has to work three times as hard as everyone else in this school then so be it because this is his only ticket to MIT. He needs this preppy sexist private school on his resume. So when push comes to shove he just shuts his mouth, smiles and does what hes told because he has to if he wants to succeed in life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Peter spent the rest of class marking the quizzes while all the alphas and very few betas had free time. Mrs.Johnson walked over to her desk and hovered over peter until he finished. "thank you, Omega. You aren't so bad when your not back talking. You should just keep that pretty little mouth of your shut and any alphas would be happy to wife you." she smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'is that supposed to be a compliment' he mentally retorted before smiling. "thank you, ma'am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lunch bell rang  and peter made his way to his desk and grabbed his back pack. </p>
<p>'Ugh you gotta love Mondays, right?' he thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you don't understand the struggles of being an omega unless you are one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has to go shopping for new clothes, Rhodey set up a meeting with the principal and Peter tells Steve the real struggles of being an omega.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need stockings.” Peter spoke as soon as he walked in the pact house. Tony and Bruce looked at him. “Why they are itchy?” Bruce asked.  they were sitting on the couch buried in a pile of papers with 4 open pizza boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Because my school has a dress code for omegas. I guess they haven’t changed since the 80’s or something because who the fuck wears stockings?” Peter whined. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“As your omega parent I’m supposed to say language but I don’t care if you swear so sit down and tell me about it.” Tony said handing Peter a slice of pizza. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bruce chuckled. “Dad also has to sign a paper because I back talked Mrs.Johnson today because she hinted that I was dumb by saying she didn’t mind if I needed extra time on my pop quiz.” Peter huffed taking an angry bite off the pizza. </p><p> </p><p>“She sounds like a bitch.” Bruce spoke before grabbing his sprite taking a sip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She is!” Peter said his mouth full of pepperoni.</p><p> </p><p>“She even had the nerve to tell me that if I kept my mouth closed Alphas would be swarming to wife me. Like I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was the 1920’s!” Peter whined. </p><p> </p><p>“She said what?” Tony asked sitting up straight. “I get the dress code because schools rarely ever update their handbook but she told you that you’d be the perfect breeder if you learned to be quiet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Peter said eyeing Tony. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you happen to know her first name?” Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peter shook his head no, and Tony sighed. “Honey bear!” Tony screamed. </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey came in the living room with Thor, Steve, and Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s teacher told him that if he learned to keep his mouth closed alphas would be happy to wife him.” Tony said and Rhodey stood up straight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you told her to go to hell.” Rhodey said. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t wanna get in anymore trouble. She already wrote me up for ‘back talking’” Peter whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Rhodey Asked. </p><p> </p><p>“She gave us 30 minutes on a quiz and when I was the last one to turn mine in , which I still had 8 minutes left by the way, she told me that she understands if I couldn’t keep up and she wouldn’t mind giving me extra time to complete it.” Peter answered. </p><p> </p><p>“And What Did you say?” Rhodey asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I told her that i was done but because I didn’t smile, I was back talking.” Peter said. </p><p> </p><p>“She sounds like a bitch.” Thor and Bucky spoke at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what i said!” Bruce exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>They are all a pact. There are more alphas omegas and even a few betas but most of them work 9-5 jobs and don’t get home till dinner time. Peter is the only live in pup because Clint and his wife Laura split up seven months prior. Clint only sees his kids on weekends and holidays. And when they are out of school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I also need stockings there’s apparently a dress code for omegas and I don’t have any stockings.” Peter said. </p><p> </p><p>“We Can get you some stockings. But we are talking about your teacher right now pup, what’s her name?” Rhodey asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Mrs.Johnson.” Peter spoke and Rhodey nodded pulling out his phone calling the school. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello my name is miss Green, you are calling Midtown high school.” A gentle voice spoke on the phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello yes I'm Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, my omega pup attends your school his name is Peter Parker. It has been brought to my attention that there is an issue we need to address with a teacher of his. Her name is Mrs.Johnson could I please speak with Principal Morita?” Rhodey asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir, transferring you now.” She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>It rang a couple of times before the phone got picked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Principal Morita speaking.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Lieutenant colonel James Rhodes, my pup attends your school, Peter Parker. He’s an omega. And today he got written up for back talking a teacher, Mrs. Johnson. He explained the situation to me and i have a problem with the way that she is treating my pup.” Rhodey spoke. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay i have an opening at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow morning , will that work for you?” Principal Morita asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes that would be perfect, and I’d also like to comment on the dress code for omegas that we were unaware of. Since he has to dress up could we send him to school with his laptop, it’d be easier for him to carry that instead of all those textbooks especially if he has to wear heels. He’s a little clumsy.” Rhodey said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes that is completely fine it is stated in the handbook that omegas are free to vary digital copies of the textbooks, and are able to take notes and such on their laptops. It makes it easier for everyone because they don’t have to carry so much.”  Principal Morita said. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay Thank you We will see you tomorrow morning.” Rhodey said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir. I apologize for the inconvenience have a nice evening.”</p><p> </p><p>"You as well" Rhodey hung up, he didn’t say it was okay because the way that lady is treating omegas is horrible. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have all your textbooks downloaded on your laptop pup?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded taking a bite of pizza. </p><p> </p><p>“And is your mobile WiFi router good to go?” Rhodey asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir it’s on the charger.” Peter spoke after chewing his food. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s about to be 3:30, we can make a trip to the mall for stockings and a new handbag. Maybe some new shoes.” Rhodey said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How many skirt suits do you have?” </p><p> </p><p>“Like 3.” </p><p> </p><p>“What brand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um i dont know?” Peter spoke. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey nodded. “And Some new skirt suits. That stop mid thigh right? No higher than fingers but no lower than mid thigh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes .” Peter spoke. </p><p> </p><p>They ended up getting 12 pairs of red bottoms, 12 pair of Michael Kors pumps. 24 skirt suits all matching the shoes , with a matching bag for all of them. They bought every single pair of stockings in Peter’s size. And made a stop at the nail salon. Rhodey's excuse for that was if he had to dress up he wasn’t going to do it half assed, they want an omega student to have to be uncomfortable all day, Peter can make a couple of heads turn too while he’s at it. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning peter woke up and got dressed. He brushed out his fluffy curls before putting a headband on. He picked up His bag and walked to the dining room where everyone was at. </p><p> </p><p>“Your dressed like an actual omega? Did you get in trouble at school?” Clint asked. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s dress code and yes I did actually get in trouble for 'back talking'.” Peter said using his hands to make the air quotes before picking up a bowl of fruit. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh that sucks.” Clint frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"Well welcome to the life of an Omega." Peter grumpily stuck a fork into a pineapple chunk.</p><p> </p><p>"Being an omega isn't really that bad though. Yeah there are a few sexist assholes but that's that." Steve spoke up handing Bucky a bowl of oatmeal. Everyone at the table froze.</p><p> </p><p>"you did no just say that?" Peter asked his voice low and dangerous. "When you leave the house you don't have to worry about being sexually assaulted, you don't have to worry about having to smile through getting told that you cant do this, you don't have to work three times as hard to actually have to achieve something, or when you have a problem with something you aren't considered being 'too emotional' or 'unstable'. you don't have to smile through problems or submit to dumb knot-headed alphas, you don't have to be asked 'what were you wearing' when you get raped or sexually assaulted, you don't have to live worrying about if you slip up or do something that is considered to be  ill mannered  and lose everything that you've worked so hard for, And you definitely don't have to deal with anyone belittling you or treating you like everything you hear has to be dumbed down." </p><p> </p><p>Peter stood up and looked at his uncle Steve with tears in his eyes, "Nobody really understands the strength that it takes to be an omega unless you are one. You are expected to look and act a certain way and be okay with anything an alpha gives you because your lucky enough an alpha wants to have anything to do with you. No it's not just a few sexist comments and you should be ashamed that you even had to ask that. I apologize for stepping out of line if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go wait in the car I've lost my appetite."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get off of your imaginary throne please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhodey drives Peter to school, all of the omegas in the House are mad at Steve, especially Bucky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone heard the front door slam , and Tony looked at Steve in pure rage, huffing as he ate a strawberry. Bucky got up and took Peter’s spot because he didn’t even wanna be beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for making my pup upset.” Rhodey growled getting up from the table and followed Peter outside. </p><p> </p><p>“You are definitely going to the doghouse.” Sam said watching all of the omegas at the table glare at Steve. </p><p> </p><p>Tony was upset because he couldn’t comfort peter in the way Rhodey did. Yeah they are close and almost too similar for Peter  to be adopted. When an omega is upset other omegas they are extremely close to tend to get upset and it only makes an omega go into distress faster. But alphas being around upset omegas calms them down, because the pheromones that an alpha release, especially one that you trust or is really close to you. So in situations like this it’s best for the alpha parents to go and console the omega pup. </p><p> </p><p>Clint and Natasha eyes Steve, even though they were betas, they protect all of the omegas and nurse them through heats sickness Or sadness when the alpha isn’t available. And with most of the alphas in the pact being deployed sometimes they’ve nursed the omegas through a lot of different situations until their alpha came around to.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steve that was so wrong for you to even ask that. First of all he’s a pup and omega, things that you don’t wanna hear or talk about will come up because even though it doesn’t matter to you it matters to him , and this was important to him and every single omega sitting at this table. Just like Peter said, you don’t know the struggle of being an omega unless you are one. And every single omega at this table has had way more encounters with more than just sexist alphas. You don’t know because you don’t have to submit to everyone because you are seen under them because of your gender. Or you never had to fight to do something that you want because it’s handed to you because you are an alpha and your old enough to know that it isn’t just sexist comments and for a 15 year old kid to have to educate you on that? You ought to be ashamed of yourself.” Wanda angrily scolded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“When you get home later dont even think about coming into the nest. As a matter of fact, it’s gonna be like that until you see what it take to be an omega, and you better apologize to peter too.” Bucky crossed his arms. “He already deals with enough alphas like you at that school.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sam...”</p><p> </p><p>“Na uh! I’m not getting dragged down with you.” Sam put his hands up in defense. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even look at me “ Thor frowned his accent thick and heavy. “As the saying goes you’ve made your bed lay in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony just glared at Steve to angry to even put two words together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the car Rhodey was wiping the tears off of Peter’s face. Rhodey made sure peter had his bag, which he did, before handing Peter his coat. Peter immediately pressed it to his chest and Rhodey smiled softly because it gave him comfort and calmed him down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stopped at McDonald’s, Rhodey felt he deserved fast food because he’s upset. </p><p> </p><p>When they got to Peter's school it was 7:15 so they walked inside and Rhodey signed in. The principal waited until it was actually 7:30 to walk out of the door and call them inside of the office. Mrs. Johnson had joined them while they were waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Since there were only two additional chairs in the principals office, Rhodey made Peter sit down. The thing is, it was obvious the chair was definitely not made for omegas because it looked like Peter was sinking into the cushions.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey chuckled and pulled Peter up before sitting down pulling peter on his right leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning everyone. Lets get right to the point." Principal Morita spoke.</p><p> </p><p>  "Okay the point, is that My Pup is being treated differently because he is an omega." Rhodey said.</p><p> </p><p>"you are correct and maybe if you actually put him in his place he might act like a good omega should." Mrs. Johnson spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey looked at Mrs.Johnson before looking back at the principal. “Peter Honey Can you step out cause we might end up having to pull you out and put you in Manhattan academy of STEM.” Rhodey said. Peter nodded grabbing his bag when the door closed Rhodey took a deep breath trying to calm down before he lost his cool. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “My kid was told that if he learned how to shut up he’d actually make a good wife and alphas would be lined up to date him. I don’t think you understand why It offends me just as much as it does him. His whole life, he’s tried to fit in with other omegas but his genius won’t let him so he learned how to embrace it.                                                                                 He isn’t like other omegas, and it sickens me that all of his teachers especially her treats him differently because of his gender. We were going to pay for tuition at Manhattan prep, but we got a letter in the mail from here saying that you wanted him.                                                We thought that this would be the better option because you wanted him, and I see that clearly it’s not. My pup shouldn’t have to come home crying or angry everyday, he shouldn’t be subjected to files and grading stupid pop quizzes , because we don’t send him here for him to learn how to be an assistant, I chose this school because I thought you would challenge him.    Yesterday I should have spent my evening trying to help with homework and not shopping because you waited until the middle of the semester to even think to mention the dress code. He is the only omega here, and on top of that only 10% of the school are betas, this is clearly an alpha biased school and I’m tired of setting up meetings because of teachers who target my child specifically because of his gender, or because he’d have to use the alpha restroom and locker room. Or how there wasn’t a heat room for spontaneous heats.                                    You waited 3 hours to even call when he went into heat because you didn’t want us to know that an alpha almost raped him because he didn’t have a heat room, to turn to for safety, so just give me his transcripts and other information and withdraw him from here because it looks like you only sent that scholarship letter because someone was breathing down your neck and you didn’t think we’d actually take it. It will make everyone’s job a little easier." Rhodey said to principal Morita before turning to look at the alpha sitting beside him.</p><p>“And for the record, he’s not the one who needs sense knocked into him, it’s you. Omegas Get offended just like we do, so stop being a bitch and pull your head out of your ass because the sooner you realize that the better everything will be.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Leuitenant Colonel Rhodes, you don’t have to pull him out of here, he’s....”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You dont want me to pull him out because you know that his papa is going to drag this school so hard it might close down. Withdraw my pup now, and get ready to be dragged through the mud because I’m not gonna stop my omega from using his voice. And it’s impossible to stop Tony Stark from raising hell when his pup is involved.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The principal gave rhodey the stack of papers a the clip board. </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey signed them all, before handing them back to the principal it didn’t longer than 5 minutes after that to get everything they needed. </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey Walked out of the office to peter sitting down in a chair talking to an older omega who was expecting, she was too young to be the kid's mom that sat next to her, so maybe sister. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey stood in front of peter. “Come on hon, we are leaving this alpha biased shit hole.” Rhodey said. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Peter said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Where will i go now?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Manhattan prep called last night after dinner, we have a meeting at 1:30 today. Maybe there you won’t have to deal with teachers who have their own heads shoved up their ass.” </p><p>    </p><p>“Okay. It was nice to meet you Rebecca, I hope all goes well.” Peter smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, i hope everything works out for you too little one.” She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>When they got home everyone had left for work. Bruce and Tony were in  the labs, Thor was sitting on the couch typing on his computer and Bucky was reading a book. Peter went to go change. “Okay Peter, i have a meeting to go to, since I’m already gonna be in Manhattan I’ll go to the meeting and see what they want and hopefully you can be in school by Monday.” Rhodey said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Peter smiled sitting on the couch. Maybe things will start to look up.1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A trip down memory lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter takes a much needed trip down memory lane, Tony and Bruce Find out who his real parents were and there’s a bit of surprise going around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter was kinda enjoying his time off, he’s due to start school on Monday, but he’s so bored at home. He’s only been home a day but he’s bored. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he just put his earbuds in and decided to cook. But first wipe down the counter with disinfectant wipes and wash his hands. Peter </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam and Bucky came downstairs hearing an angelic voice sing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And i Wanna pretend that it’s not true, oh baby that you’re gone, cause the world keeps turning and turning and turning and an I’m not moving on “ Peter sang as he wiped down the counters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t wanna feel another touch, don’t wanna fire, don’t wanna know another kiss, no other name falling of my lips, don’t wanna give my He away to another stranger or let another day begin, won’t even let the sunlight in, no I’ll never love...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit.” Bucky whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t wanna know this feeling unless it’s you me, i don’t wanna waste a moment, ohh.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know he could sing?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And i dont Wanna give somebody else the better part me! I would rather wait for you! You.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell no i didn’t.” Bucky spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t Wanna feel another touch, dont wanna start another fire. Don’t wanna know another kiss, no other name falling off my lips, don’t wanna give my heart away, to another stranger , or let another day begin won’t let the sunlight in, no I’ll never love again” peter sang. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter started dancing to the beat of the next song by dancing he was rocking his hips very well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was done cleaning the kitchen so he went in the pantry and pulled out different dry ingredients before he made his way to the microwave and pulled out the defrosted chicken taking it to the sink continuing to dance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pregúntale a quien tu quieras vida te juro que eso no es así, yo nunca tuve mala intención yo nunca quise burlarme de ti. Con migo ves nuca se sabe un día digo no y otro que si.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Peter </span>Sang. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y con mi cuerpo egoísta, tú eres puro puro chantaje, puro or chantaje </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Siempre es a tu manera yo te quiero aunque no quieres, tu eres puro puro chantaje puro puro chantaje, vas libre como el aire no So de ti ni de nadie.” Peter sang. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know he spoke Spanish?” Sam asked. “He’s half Mexican.” Bucky said. “He has mentioned it a few times he doesn’t really talk about his life before here”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um let’s give him privacy.” Bucky said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They listened to Peter sing and dance around as he cooked. Everyone started coming home about an hour later. Everythingsmelled so good. Bruce recognized the smell when he walked inside of the house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard Mexican music was blasting from the kitchen and it felt like he was walking into his teenage home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is my mom here?” Bruce asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s peter.” Sam said and Bruce ran into the kitchen and saw peter dancing with Pietro as he cooked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mira como estoy sufriendo me quemo por dentro por sentir tu amor, mami no me hagas eso sabes que te quiero. Con todo el corazón.” Bruce sang along to the lyrics. Peter smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you google this?” Bruce Asked. “No my birth mom was born in Mexico, she was amazing by the way. I just felt nostalgic.” Peter smiled.Bruce chuckled when loco contigo came on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They danced to the beat and Bruce jumped into helping peter make homade tortillas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the next song came on Bruce looked at Peter. “Now this really takes me back to high school.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just started realizing what it means, I can’t believe my mom let me sing it word for word as a kid.” Peter chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiero que sepas que todo los días, solo pienso en ti, eres la reina de mi vida mi corazón es para ti, i Wanna treat you like a queen, I wanna love you tonight, sexy lady with the pretty brown eyes let me know if your down to ride.” The sang along. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I lost my v card to this song.” Bruce said and Peter chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah.” He giggled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Rhodey came home He looked at everyone sitting down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we agreed to not let Bruce touch a stove after the last incident?” Rhodey asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peter.” Tony said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Rhodey Asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Tony said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dinner!” They called out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone gathered around the table and peter cut off the music.“I’m sorry if it’s not good.” Peter said. “I’ve never made it without my birth mom.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s It called?” Rhodey asked </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mole con pollo y arroz a la mexicana,” Bruce smiled. “And Peter, it smells just like my abuelas.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have arroz con leche in the fridge.” Peter smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone ate and really enjoyed the food that they were eating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is my new favorite food.” Bucky said. Peter smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My abuela, She hardly ever came around she hated that my mom married a güerito, which my dad was half Mexican as well so really I’m like 75% Mexican, but my dad is a third generation Mexican and my mom first. She didn’t want me when they died. She didn’t want anyone white living with her so she sent me in to foster care, but I remember my parents used to dance around the living room, it was so fun to watch them. I miss them, and dad papa I wouldn’t trade you in for the world but I miss them too. My dad he used to fix me up when I would scrape a knee cause my mom hated blood and my mom would spoil me after with the biggest bowl of arroz con leche. It’s one of my favorite comfort foods.” Peter smiled. “I haven’t had it since my mom died.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy you have good childhood memories.” Rhodey smiled. “Other then...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get you.” Peter smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some people like it with raisins others don’t. So I’m picking them out and giving them to you dad, it’s tradition.” Peter smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Rhodey smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of the night peter looked so happy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you Wanna visit their graves we will be happy to take you.” Rhodey said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t even go to their funeral. My dad he was a really big scientist...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was his name?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Richard Parker..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony and Bruce froze. “He was your dad?” They asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your dad was a great man, we met you when you were a baby!” Rhodey smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god.” Tony teared up. “Your mom, She.... She was amazing as well. She used to bring lunch by the lab all the time she was so sweet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony went in his drawer and handed Peter a picture of his mom and dad. “This was the night they got in the accident. I figured you would want this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter looked at the picture and tears immediately started falling. Tony pulled peter in a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dance parties and 50 shades and one chick flick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter spends his Thursday having the time of his life. His adventures consist of a dance party and reading a not so appropriate book. How will his parents react.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My baby he don’t talk sweet he ain’t got much to say. But he loves me loves me loves me I know that he loves me anyway.” Peter sang in his room wrapping the red feather boa around his neck with some red heart shaped sunglasses on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And maybe he don’t dress fine but I don’t really mind, because everytime that he is near I just wanna cheer!” Peter sashayed around the room dancing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s hear it for the boy! Let’s give the boy a hand!” Peter sang he probably looked ridiculous in a cool way,even though he stole some Natasha’s red lipstick. If it isn’t obvious enough his theme is cherry red. Which his socks and shorts are solid red and his tank top is red with white polka dots, and he has a red heart glitter tattoo on his cheek bone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s hear it my baby, you know you gotta understand” Peter danced jumping in front of the giant teddy bear Tony had given him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh maybe he’s no Romeo he’s my love in one mans show, woah woah woah woah let’s hear it for the boy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boss Peter’s being cute again.” Friday smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The holographic video appeared and Bruce looked up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My baby he may not be rich he’s watching every dime. But he loves me loves me loves me we always have a real good time!” Peter sang moving his hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And maybe he sings off key but that’s alright by me! Yeah! Because what he does he does so well it makes me wanna yell!” Peter jumped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s hear it for the boy let’s give the boy a hand!” Peter jumped. Grabbing a hair brush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It went like that for the rest of the song and it was fucking awesome.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Friday send this to Rhodey.” Tony smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It looks like he’s having a blast being home from school.” Bruce chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah these are the moments I want him to look forward too instead of having to cope with presenting as an omega in a sexist society.” Tony sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Rhodey got the video he was on lunch with everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah is it the wife?” Hernesto asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s FRIDAY so yes , its probably a cute peter moment.” Rhodey smiled clicking on the video. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awww!” Rhodey smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gotta share it now.” Hernesto smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Santiago, come on, look at peter.” Rhodey smiled and Santiago and hernesto watched as Peter danced to ‘Let’s hear it for the boy ‘ by Deniece Williams. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gotta heartbreaker.” Hernesto smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you think we never let him leave the house alone.” Rhodey smiled. “I’m glad he has a few days to just focus on being a kid, and not having to worry about sexist alphas.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Kid has a brain as big as Tony’s it’s almost impossible to believe that peter isn’t his real kid.” Hernesto said. “But He looks more like Mary Parker Every single day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait you knew his parents?” Rhodey asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I called you and told you about him didn’t I? I stay in the same neighborhood as his grandma, he would come over, he had a little crush on Santi, when he was like 5. When I saw a social worker picking him up a few months after Richard and Mary passed I called you.” Hernesto said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh i remember that, he proposed to me with a ring pop.” Santiago said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you say yes?” Rhodey asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course he is too adorable,” Santiago said. “And he’s so grown up! I remember that adorable 7 year old!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spent the rest of lunch talking about peter. Rhodey enjoyed hearing stories about peter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the his little dance party , Peter got bored so he grabbed a pint of cookie dough ice cream and put it on a chick flick. Halfway through it he started sobbing because he hated chick flicks but he couldn’t just stop watching the movie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he cried tears of joy when the movie ended and took a nap. Peter had never had so much time on his hands. He already had everything he needed for school and his clothes were already perfectly coordinated with his bags and shoes. He wondered how people did it cause he did not know what the hell to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Peter woke up an hour later he started whining to Friday about how bored he was. “Might I suggest a bubble bath, those always seem to help you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After his bubble bath, he slipped into fuzzy clothing, and picked up a book. It looked interesting, it was one of the books that Bucky liked to read. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter got halfway through it before everyone came home. But he continued to read it. Bucky gasped when he saw the book and tapped Tony. Bucky wouldn’t mind if peter was 18 cause it was 50 shades of grey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony almost had a heart attack. “Peter oh my god!” Tony squealed “put it down!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve seen the movies chill.” Peter said. “I feel like this Christian character would have been more badass with a motorcycle. And Ana is a stupid omega but it’s cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony clutched his heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s So bat about a chick flick book?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the movie that you thought was a overly scripted porno Rhodes! That’s the book! And if you haven’t noticed books are way more intense than the movies!” Tony shrieked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey peeled the book out of Peter’s hand which was pointless cause He only had 10 pages left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve read the worst part!” Peter squealed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there really an issue I’m sure he’s heard worse at school.” Rhodey asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should hear the locker room.” Peter said. “That’s childplay come on! Please!” Peter begged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey handed it back to Peter and tony squealed. “He’s my baby!” Tony tried. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has to grow up at some point Tones.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s the case Can i have a boyfriend?” Peter Asked. “I feel like I’m mature enough for a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a hard no. Be happy with the book.” Rhodey said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well Can i read the other two books then?” Peter Asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure Go ahead ruin your innocence and purity.” Tony sighed dramatically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were worse at his age Tony.” Bruce said. “Way fucking worse. Do I have to mention how you....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Don’t give him ideas!” Tony shrieked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rhodey chuckled kissing Tony’s cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least it’s not porn come on there are worse things he could be doing like coke.” Rhodey said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your right, your right. He’s going to have to grow up at some point.” Tony said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter grinned and continued reading. ‘Today was kinda fun.’ He grinned to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is kinda a filler. I just wanted to post something, which I probably should have a lot sooner but I fell in the shower like clumsy bihh I am and have been in constant pain since. This chapter is also unedited.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Authors note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> https://desygner.com/design/?id=fYrvGL0FV1N&amp;pvt={22B8A5A1-7A51-3788-ABF9-23A4381E09B3}</p><p> </p><p>Hey guys so I have a Wattpad account and I’m gonna continue this story there on Wattpad. My username is Stylishthickems123.</p><p>I have another story that I’m working on it’s called. ‘Two sides of the same path’. Chapter one is on Wattpad today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A/n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I posted this work on Wattpad. My user is Stylishthickems123</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has his first day at his new school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked into his new school building with his dad by his side. He wanted to do nothing more than hide behind him as everyone looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey could feel his pups anxiety, so he held out his hand. Peter shakily took it. When they got to the front office the principal and an alpha student were waiting with smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Colonel Rhodes. It a pleasure to see you again, this must be Peter?" Principal Fuller smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"It is Peter is a little shy right now...."</p><p> </p><p>"No worries this is all new to him we understand. He has to take in his surroundings. You can take the tour with him if you like, maybe even stay the day with him." Principal Fuller smiled politely.</p><p> </p><p>"I will take the tour and bring him lunch." Rhodey smiled. "How does that sound kiddo?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded and smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like a plan. So this is Harley keener, your tour guide. You have the same schedule, so you have a familiar face with you at all times." Principal Fuller smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded and held his hand out. "M'Peter" he spoke shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi'ya darlin, I'm Harley."</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled, his accent was kind of cute. They waited on the bell to ring and Harley showed him to his locker. "So my locker is  right here, you can put your bag in it right now, I have a lock for you please take all the time you need." Harley smiled.</p><p> </p><p>It took a couple of minutes for Peter to organize his stuff just right. He accidentally hissed at Rhodey when he tried to help him.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it I get it, your locker is private. I won't touch." Rhodey hummed backing away. </p><p> </p><p>Peter looked at Rhodey with a terrified facial expression because he had never hissed before. When an omega hissed at an alpha it's considered disrespectful. At least it used to be considered disrespectful until an omega biolost discovered that omegas hiss when they feel territorial, sometimes even smothered.</p><p> </p><p>When Peter closed his locker door Rhodey looked at him proudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry dad didn't mean to hiss at you." Peter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay pup, it only means you are comfortable enough around me to let me know what you are feel . Your papa hissed at me for chewing one time I'm definitely not offended." Rhodey chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>It was all forgotten when Harley gave Peter his lock and key. "You should keep it on your badge, the school will give you another if you lose the key but you should still keep up with it." Harley spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Peter smiled politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so I could give you the tour based off your schedule, it will be easier to be memorized, and then show you the big things like the auditorium nurse heat room and football field." Harley smiled. "Or I could start on the first floor and work up to the third floor." </p><p> </p><p>"The schedule based tour seems like the best option." Peter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so our first class, Mr.Dell. He teaches English. He's pretty chill. He's our Advisory class for standardized testing and first period." Harley smiled and walked over to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo Mr.Dell. I'm here!" Harley smiled as he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Keener." Mr. dell eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>Harley threw him an apple.</p><p> </p><p>"An apple a day keeps the doc away right?" Harley smiled. "This is Peter our new student. You won't get the pleasure of his presence till tomorrow morning because I'm giving him a tour." Harley smiled.</p><p> </p><p>By the Time they made it through the tour Peter was a lot more comfortable with Harley.</p><p> </p><p>"If you need anything papa and I are only one call away okay love?" Rhodey smiled as he hugged Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay dad. See you at lunch, bring tacos please." Peter grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Rhodey left the bell rang indicating that first period had ended. Harley Smiled and led Peter to second period.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When lunch time rolled around Peter sat with Harley and his friends. He had already met Ned. But Flash and Mj weren't in any of his morning classes.</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled when his dad walked into the cafeteria. Rhodey walked over to the table and Peter smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I brought tacos like you asked." He spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Are you going to stay?" Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to stay?" Rhodey asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I got it " Peter whispered. Rhodey nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay Im only a cal away okay kiddo." Rhodey smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Dad." Peter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll pick you up later." Rhodey grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad Wait." Peter mumbled before standing up and giving him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>James chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter's head.</p><p> </p><p>When he sat back down Rhodey waved before walking out of the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>"Your dad is The Colonel Rhodes?" Ned asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Peter hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's so cool!" Ned shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ned is a bit of a fan boy. So don't mind the loser geeking out." Mj spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your favorite loser though." Ned grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right." Mj mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"So Peter what school did you go to?" Flash asked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Midtown." Peter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"You left midtown for Manhattan prep?" Flash asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yes. Midtown is an alpha dominated school. My teachers were treating me like I was their assistant. And they tried to make me seem dumb." Peter mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch. I wouldn't want to stay there either." Mj hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Taco?" Peter offered.</p><p> </p><p>"You eat." The beta smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Peter hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you Have a boyfriend?" Flash asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked at him in shock. "Err... no." Peter hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Flash keep it in your pants. You don't have to hit on every new person we get." Harley spoke.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was a success as well. Peter could see himself fitting in for the first time in a long time. Especially with the tall handsome country alpha to his right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little fluff. I should be sleeping but I’m not hahaha 😝.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was vibrating when he got in the car. Rhodes looked at him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your first day of school?" James asked</p><p> </p><p>"I got detention tomorrow!" Peter grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that's something to be proud of." James frowned looking at him. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In the chemistry lab, Harley is my lab partner, but today there was a group experiment. Flash blew off his partner's eyebrows cause he mixed the wrong chemical in the vial trying to make  fire works. Miss.Tripplette is awesome by the way. We only got detention for laughing. Harleys laugh is funny and he's just one big goofy alpha he couldn't stop laughing especially when MJ drew a picture of Daniel with no eyebrows. She likes to draw pictures of people in crisis. So like because we couldn't stop laughing. The fuel to the fire was  when Daniel let Betty draw on his eyebrows with a sharpie. But it's not just me. The whole class including Daniel got detention. The principal came in the class and told us we were being too loud and when we tried to stop someone would start cackling and everyone else would follow so we all got detention. You also need to sign a paper." Peter spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Pete..." James spoke. "Im ecstatic that you are making friends but not if your going to get in trouble. I'm gonna let this slide. Bug if you get another detention, I'll ground you."</p><p> </p><p>"It won't happen again." Peter smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Right before dinner time Peter got a video call from Harley.  Peter was freshly showered in his pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi'ya darlin'." He spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Harley." Peter blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh oh somebody's got a crush." Tony whispered to Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>"So Danny said something about you tattooing his eyebrows tomorrow.... is that really a thing?" Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It's a semi permanent tattoo it lasts up to 48 hours. You can also get them done permanently. But I don't have the equipment for that." Peter spoke</p><p> </p><p>"Huh... we thought you were playing around." Harley grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah I was being serious." Peter spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Well tomorrow after detention, we are going out to the diner down the block. Wanna come?" Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. I thought flash was getting pizza?" Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah He's kinda in trouble for getting detention so his dad cut off his credit card till further notice. I told the moron I'd pay for him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did you Get in trouble?" Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah my ma, she doesn't care as long as my grades don't slip, and my dad walked out 8 years ago." Harley hummed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's sad." Peter hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, i don't need him if he doesn't want to be here we are doing just fine." Harley hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony threw a grape at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked at him and Tony made kissy faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Maaaa!" Peter whined.</p><p> </p><p>Tony chuckled. "What?" He smiled innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Peter glared before looking back at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"So have you done your homework?" Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep coach canceled practice for the week cause half the team is failing." Harley hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Need a tutor?" Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harley squawked in offense.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really think Im some big dumb alpha?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I was joking." Peter hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you coming tomorrow?" Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Daaaaad!!" Peter called.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes love!" Rhodey called from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Can i Go out to eat tomorrow after detention!" Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Only If Sam and Bucky chaperone. They'll sit at another table." Rhodey hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't embarrass me."  Peter told Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>"No promises punk." Bucky grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I'll go." Peter told Harley.</p><p> </p><p>"Harl's mama said get your ass down stairs She made spaghetti." Abby grinned. "Oh my god are you talking to an o! Mama harleys got a boyfriend!"</p><p> </p><p>"Abby! I'll see you tomorrow Peter I gotta go." Harley smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Peter waved And hung up.</p><p> </p><p>"Sooo. Who's the boy?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No one." Peter blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww Peter pie has a crush!" Bruce hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"No i Don't." Peter spoke .</p><p> </p><p>"He does." Bucky grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just a friend." Peter spoke. "I just met him today."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm. I knew I wanted to... I knew I liked your dad the minute I met him." Tony hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's his name?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Harley." Peter spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, is he cute?" Bruce asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.." Peter blushed and the three omegas squealed.</p><p> </p><p>"We are so helping you pick your outfit for tomorrow!" Tony spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"But dad said I couldn't..."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad can shove it." Tony hummed. "Your 15."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>